


一枕黄粱

by Helluin_0216



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helluin_0216/pseuds/Helluin_0216
Summary: 谁都会做梦。





	一枕黄粱

纽特拥有过无数个梦境，却不会有任何一个比它更为荒诞不经。

他在十四岁暑假的一个深夜瞬间成长。从男孩过渡到男人或许只需要一个寂静无声的夜晚，纽特从学校里听过一些隐秘又甜蜜的故事，尽管他从未参与过男孩们的深夜话题。他们毫不避讳地讲述那些潮湿的、温热的亲吻，仿佛藤蔓蜿蜒的肢体交缠，伴随着一阵阵促狭的、刻意压低声音的哄笑和揶揄。

动物们理所应当地有发情期，纽特深知人类并非与众不同，他却始终无法对同类产生任何亲近的感觉——于是起初他们嘲笑他“以后跟动物生孩子去吧”，认识了丽塔之后，避无可避地又开始了新一轮的嘲弄。

喜欢怪物的怪胎就应该和怪物在一起，他们总是会在看见纽特与丽塔并肩走过门廊时大声宣称道，仿佛这样就能赢得什么奖励似的——“他们只是嫉妒你有个好哥哥。”丽塔说。

在纽特入学的第一年，忒休斯已经满载着荣耀从霍格沃茨毕业，在魔法部继续他注定辉煌的人生旅程。纽特难免会被拿来与忒休斯比较，所幸他对此并不在意，因为自始至终忒休斯都是完美的、可靠的哥哥。

当你打心底崇拜一个人的时候，自然会认定自己难以望其项背。从他开始记事起，忒休斯就是无所不能的同义词，他知道去哪棵树上能找到护树罗锅，如何在花园里铲除地精，怎么救回生命垂危的幼鸟……都说纽特是斯卡曼德家最沉迷神奇动物的人，却没人知道纽特斯卡曼德对动物的热爱倘若追本溯源，确凿无疑始于忒休斯。

“你发现了吗，纽特？”他和丽塔并排坐在秘密基地里，窗外是霍格沃茨覆盖冰雪的城堡和原野。高耸连绵的山脉静卧在远处，环抱静谧的湖泊。这是纽特第二次选择留校度过圣诞节，对此忒休斯连续委托猫头鹰送来了至少三封信询问他的打算，直到平安夜那天才叮嘱他多加小心，期待暑假回家再见面。

羊皮信纸在纽特眼前展开，忒休斯的笔锋一如既往地凌厉，也一如既往地写满了整整一张纸——纽特似乎能看见忒休斯皱着眉头坐在书桌前，洋洋洒洒地写了一大段后懊恼地咬着羽毛笔尖思索自己是不是太过啰嗦了些。

兄弟之间的关系是否会随着年龄增长而愈发疏远，纽特从未观察研究过人类之间复杂的关联，他与忒休斯之间的发展似乎顺理成章。无论年幼时有多么亲近，在一些无迹可寻的因素促使下他开始下意识地躲避与忒休斯的交流，尽管他并不认为这一切归结于忒休斯头上的精英光环或所谓枯燥的办公室生活使忒休斯变得无趣起来。

事实上不得不承认的是忒休斯依旧是那个完美无瑕的哥哥，而纽特自己——他想，也许是渐渐难以融入人群的境况让他变得连忒休斯的怀抱都感到无所适从。

丽塔莱斯特兰奇却是观察人心的专家。有时纽特隐约觉得她发现了什么，就像此刻女孩的眼睛平静又温和地注视着他。

“你发现了吗，纽特？”她说，“你并不是讨厌忒休斯，也不是害怕他。”

或许丽塔和忒休斯是同一类人——纽特难得敏感地对人进行划分，或者是他太过于熟悉这两者以至于不需要多加思考就能通过本能感受得出结论。他们无一例外地会偶尔用动物注视幼崽的眼神看向纽特，一如纽特看向那些动物。

“你真的不明白吗？”

 

 

那个梦犹如突如其来的暴风雨，砸得纽特晕头转向。

斑驳婆娑的树影、轻柔的微风和湿润的草地。很像禁林，却比禁林更为明亮、温暖，四周只有落叶的沙沙声，而他面前的树下坐着一个人。

那个人似乎在等他过去，纽特听见自己越来越快的心跳和越来越急促的呼吸，他慢慢靠近，湿漉漉的掌心试探地捧着那个人的脸，小心翼翼又畏手畏脚。他看不清楚那张脸，却感觉得到自己内心有多么紧张无措而又期待万分。

然后他们分享了一个干燥的吻。

蓬松稻草晒干后的气息窜入鼻尖，纽特此时已经无暇顾及它是哪种动物最爱的食物，至少那是他最喜欢的味道，与记忆中不差分毫。他无师自通地继续，遵循本能顺着颈侧一路向下，抚摸动物的手指解开衣扣。

他得到一个熟悉的拥抱作为甜头，可这显然远远不够。那一刹那纽特好像从身体中分离了出来，他漂浮在半空中凝视着密不可分的两个人，仿佛两条鸟蛇在交尾，却比这更亲密。

如同生来就是一个整体。

温热的触感将纽特包围起来，并非仅仅是身体上的满足，他毫无缘由地笃定这个人会始终如此时包容他的一切，或许有所挣扎——就像现在这样，温热离他远去的同时又再一次靠拢，潮水退去也会再次拥抱孤岛。

纽特不由自主地咬紧那个人脖颈上一小块皮肤，像守卫珍宝的龙为至高无上的宝藏烙下属于自己的印记。他内心似乎深知这个人遭受了无数觊觎的眼光，如今终于能在梦里彻底拥有他。

“纽特。”

他把那个人抵在树上，粗鲁地进入着，于是那个人不得不像狂风骤雨中飘摇的小船一样攀附着他，如同溺水的人抱紧唯一一根浮木。

“纽特。”

他满怀爱意地凑上去吻他，眷恋的呢喃悄无声息地溜出唇缝。

“哥哥。”

 

 

“你真的不明白吗？”

 

 

纽特按下门把，他的哥哥风尘仆仆地站在门口。

“圣诞快乐，纽特。”纽特站在原地，任由忒休斯张开怀抱拥紧他，用与梦中如出一辙的声音低声说，“在外面研究这么久你终于肯回家过圣诞节。”

他默不作声地深吸一口气。忒休斯的外套上有冰雪的凉意，还有纽特只要靠近他就能闻到的干稻草的清香。


End file.
